Simplemente Tú
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: ¿La chica más hermosa? Hinata. ¿El gesto más bello? Su sonrisa. ¿Las palabras más simples de decir? "Te amo", siempre y cuando fueran con ella. SasuHina. Fluff. Ligero NaruSaku. Petición de Takarada Megumi-kun.


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Fanfiction escrito sin fineS lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Hipotético fin de series.  
**

**Nota: Archivado para la "Segunda Tanda de Peticiones Rápidas" en la página de Facebook "Miss Pringles"; petición de Takarada Megumi-kun.**

* * *

**SIMPLEMENTE TÚ**

_Capítulo Único_

Era noche de viernes, un traje negro y un vestido blanco. Una celebración, una boda, una felicidad que comenzaba y nunca iba a terminar. Un par de manos entrelazadas, sonrisas grabadas en la cara de los dos amantes. Felicitaciones, regalos, risas, buenos deseos, bromas. Todo eso presente en el casamiento. Blancos brillantes, vestidos deslumbrantes; comida deliciosa, cristal chocando. Una boda preciosa.

Felicidad por Sakura y Naruto era todo lo que Sasuke podía desear. Si ellos eran felices, él era feliz por ellos. Eran sus camaradas, sus compañeros de equipo, sus mejores amigos, aquellas personas que quiere tanto como a su propia y fallecida familia. Se habían demorado para casarse, eso sí. Es decir, tenían ya más de veinte años. Veinticinco para ser exactos. Y la vida de un ninja no está hecha para ser larga y duradera, sino efímera y necesaria. Esperar para ser feliz no es una cosa que un shinobi deba hacer conociendo su destino como incierto. Empero, en época de paz, hay muy pocas cosas por las que preocuparse y muchas menos en las que se deba pensar dos veces. Y él, si era sincero, no era quien para molestar a Naruto y Sakura.

Un gesto amable, una sonrisa, palabras sinceras y él ya había caído. Tonta, rápida y fácilmente. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo si, en ese tiempo, él seguía siendo demasiado suyo, muy de nadie? De eso hacía cinco años y la sorpresa seguía en su cara. Él y Hinata, una felicidad simple, una felicidad mundana, pero una felicidad que lo convertía en una persona completa.

Hasta ahora, Sasuke no había sabido qué era amar. Nunca había sabido, tampoco, cómo amar, qué hacer en una relación. Sasuke había dado y había recibido en la medida de lo posible cuando niños, cuando adolescente, siempre atado por algo que le impedía ser completamente sincero con sus intenciones, mostrar completamente sus sentimientos. No fue sino hasta que Hinata entró a su vida completamente que aprendió la agonía de la espera, la incertidumbre de saber en sus posibilidades un rechazo, la dulzura de un beso, la importancia de una palabra, la alegría que da una sonrisa.

Porque Hinata, en toda su sencillez, con sus gestos simples, sus errores, sus defectos, su voz suave, su vergüenza, su ocasional tartamudeo, su inocencia perenne, sus pequeñas sonrisas, sus manos suaves y sus palabras torpes, le habían conquistado. Había atrapado cada parte de su ser, expandiendo la alegría de la vida, la felicidad de encontrar un compañero, el anhelo de una vida larga, duradera, sin importar nada, excepto ella.

Así, aunque estuviera en la boda de Sakura y Naruto, aunque estuviera feliz por ello, aunque Sakura luciera mucho más feliz y mucho más hermosa que en cualquier momento de su vida y él lo reconociera, él seguiría pensando, tonta y egoístamente, primero en Hinata, en la chica que bailaba entre sus brazos, que le sonreía felizmente y que hablaba llena de alegría por los dos novios, la que le había enseñado que mostrar sus sentimientos no era debilidad ni error, que el amor y la felicidad son más grandes cuando se comparten.

También, por eso, la gente podía ahorrarse las preguntas de rigor, los comentarios educados, porque él era brutalmente honesto respecto a ello y no iba a cambiar aunque Sakura se estuviera casando con Naruto.

¿La chica más hermosa? Hinata. ¿El gesto más bello? Su sonrisa. ¿Las palabras más simples de decir? "Te amo", siempre y cuando fueran con ella.

* * *

**Drabble para Takarada Megumi-kun con el tema "El simple hecho de ser tú"… supuestamente xD**

**Agradezco a la página "Narufics" en Facebook por la ayuda que me prestó para sacar la segunda tanda de peticiones rápidas adelante. Pueden encontrar web poniendo tal cual el nombre en el buscador de Facebook. Sería agradable si fueran y le dieran **_**like**_** a la página.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
